


Tobacco Breath

by GuessWhat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWhat/pseuds/GuessWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" A cloud of smoke surrounded the man, sitting down on the edge of the window. A moment of relax for commander Erwin Smith, but what a relax: smoking chocolate-flavoured tobacco, he was reading a war journal.  Commander’s bedtime stories. "</p>
<p>[Erwin Smith/fem!Levi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tobacco Breath

**Author's Note:**

> May contain broken English (writer is not native, but does her best to improve everyday). If there's something which is not clear, just message me and I'll explain!  
> Despite the fact that 'Levi' is an Hebrew male name, I didn't change it. I like its meaning and its sound. I'm sorry if my decision offends anyone!

A cloud of smoke surrounded the man, sitting down on the edge of the window. A moment of relax for commander Erwin Smith, but what a relax: smoking chocolate-flavoured tobacco, he was reading a war journal.  Commander’s bedtime stories. 

 

He really looked relaxed anyway, even if he was still sinking in his job: he was alone, alone with his thoughts, very old war notes to keep him company. He smiled  and barely chuckled learning of the 7th commander’s decisions, feeling a slight hint of haughtyness, feeling better than the former comrade: suddenly, he regretted his actions. War was shattering him piece  to piece, giving him a sick and twisted sense of humour. There was nothing to laugh about that. He placed the journal on his lap as he drew the cigarette close to his mouth: yes, that was definitely wrong, questionable, but he needed amusement in his life.

Erwin heard someone knocking at his door. It was late night, and that explained everything. He didn’t even need to ask for whom the other person was. “Come in, Levi.”

The man turned his head to meet the woman’s grey eyes.  She never really had a reason to visit him, that was what she said, she always wanted to make her presence in his  room to look very random. Like a stray cat wandering around, happening to find itself in the right place, in the right moment just by chance. 

"Throw that cigarette away" she said, walking across  the room until she stopped in front of the man. The faint moonlight painted the shape of her petite but toned body wrapped in a tank top and comfortable pants. "You know it disgusts me."

As response, Erwin took another blow of smoke. “I thought I was allowed  to smoke when I was alone.”

"No" she frowned. Smell of smoke didn’t seem like a deterrent to her: Levi picked  the journal away from Erwin’s lap and took its place, sitting on him, back against his bare chest.

"You order your commander again…" calmness in his voice, soothing both of them as he filled his lungs with smoke again.

"I do what I want, Erwin."

"You don’t. And you know it" a small stroke of his thumb and a flicker of ashes fell down the window, melting in the air. 

"Shut up…" the woman grabbed his free arm and placed it around her waist, and he smiled, he was waiting for that. She did what she wanted, right. 

"As you wish, I’ll shut up" he mumbled. Her annoying presence was so relaxing. Comforting. Something real, solid, true, certain in his blurred existence. The man rested his head against her shoulder, taking the last blow of smoke and then throwing the cigarette out of the window.

He heard Levi grunting. 

"You did that on purpose."

"Hmm? What makes you think so?"  his arms wrapped around her torso, holding her close, but not too tight. 

"Erwin." are you fucking kidding me? her voice said.

Another smile on the man’s lips. “Hmm?”

"The courtyard was dirty enough without your stupid cigarette."

"Oh. I forgot about that…" and no lie could be found in his admission; he didn’t do that on purpose at all. Holding her in his arms was better than walking away to take an ashtray, but he wasn’t going to word that. "Forgive me, Levi" he planted a tender kiss on her neck and then, his cheek brushed against her skin before he rested his head on her shoulder again.

"Erwin"  he felt Levi moving in his arms, and he raised  his head to look at her. "I said shut up" Levi’s order wasn’t vain this time. She locked her lips with the man’s, cupping his face in her hands as she finally turned, as they both wanted, chest to chest. 

Erwin closed his eyes and lost himself in her kiss. In her soft kiss which tasted of fresh breath, fighting against his own, smelling of tobacco. He wondered if that tasted so foul for her, so revolting, caressing her back calmly. What a beautiful moment of peace, that was definitely better than his bedtime stories of war and fallen ones. 

The man felt Levi’s delicate but strong hands on his bare chest, their gentle touch sliding on his skin, up to his shoulders, stroking his neck. For a moment, for a foolish moment, Erwin wanted to believe that she wanted to relieve him from all of his pain, his ghosts, his responsibilities. And he was so, so right even without being aware of it.

The woman was the one who broke the kiss; the one who stared into Erwin’s blue with determination burning within her gaze. They both exhaled a breath at the same moment, their eyes quivering; their bodies felt so real, all of sudden. 

He searched for her lips, keeping her close to himself, and she disclosed her little mouth, welcoming another kiss and wrapping her arms so tight around his neck. So tight.  So close. He was never close enough. She was never real enough.

Erwin reciprocated her actions, his arms squeezing her, the man’s eyes squinting, as if he was putting a lot of effort in that simple embrace; and, actually, the man was facing one of the hardest tasks, suffocating every thought,  every speck of dust in his mind - it had to be clean, for Levi.  

There were words on the man’s tongue when he looked at her again, which he wanted to let go, to give to her as his most heartfelt gift,  he wasn’t entitled to do that, despite the power covering his rank: aware of the price of such, he could just regret  such a reckless decision. A wise man like him always knew when to retreat. 

Erwin stood up, holding her in the strong grasp of his hands. She gave him soft pecks and tender bites on his lips as he walked towards his bed, feeling a need growing and a sentiment blooming. Gently, he laid her down, as if she was  a fragile thought about to disappear with a breath of wind. Her hands played with his blond hair. 

"You look old like shit with this hairstyle" she commented. She sounded tired, even when the man let one of his warm hands slide beneath her clothing, touching her toned stomach. "Why can’t you just leave it like mine…"

He smiled, and loved when she didn’t stop to make a sweet mess out of his hair. “I can’t see…” he whispered, strands of hair  covering his left eye. 

"Then cut it…"

"No."

Fingers  took her tank top and pulled it up to her shoulders. Her torso was revealed to him, Erwin could guess the shape of her body in the pale moonlight. The lines of the muscles on a woman didn’t bother him at all. They were a good sign. She was fine, she was healthy, she was alive. 

"Stop staring at me like that." another grunt, the second one of that night, slender fingers still playing with his hair, causing in the man relaxation and arousal together.

"Why?"  he asked, undressing Levi from her vest.  

"You could have a true woman and look what you’ve got. A woman with a body which resembles yours, no soft spots, no tender legs, no breasts."

Erwin smiled at that assumption. It was so naive that he felt so close to burst out in tears. How could that even be possible? The miracle of their union in such a horrible situation? How? 

He had to keep it cool. The tips of his index trailed the curve of her pectorals joining her small but tender breasts, and he stopped to let his thumbs circle her rosy nipples. He couldn’t see it, but Levi’s cheeks flushed at that action, and her face became even redder when he kissed her in the middle of her chest. “You are perfect to me” Erwin admitted with a low whisper, leaving her with doubts whether she heard that for real or not.

His kisses traced a path along her stomach. He was kissing her abs, every toned shape  of a body which she didn’t seem to like at all, his big hands touching her breasts, sliding down on her sides to touch the solid flesh of her hips. Levi already let out a soft sigh, tugging a chortle from her companion.

"Don’t laugh at me.."

But that just made Erwin chuckle again. He listened to her displeased humm, and to another sigh when he began to pull down her pants. He straightened his back, undressing her completely and he looked at Levi’s naked body beneath him. Fit, petite, proportioned, short black hair, sharp facial features, grey eyes. Levi.

Kissing her stomach, the man could already feel a pleasing warmth between her legs. He touched her thighs, almost tickling them, moving his palms in circles over her muscles. It was wonderful to feel them beneath his touch. Erwin spread Levi’s legs with delicate, tender gestures, and she let him do, playing with his hair once again. She breathed slowly, attempting to keep her anticipation under some control. 

"You don’t have soft spots, you say…" his quiet voice, laced with undeniable arousal, pierced her senses. Erwin began to kiss her secret lips with  pleasure. He loved her taste, her smell, her warmth. And her voice, when she gasped and jolted, grabbing locks with her fingers. She wasn’t expecting such, wasn’t she? 

The man stroked her thighs, enjoying the moment greatly. He commenced with slow motions, with gentle teasing, but soon his need, and Levi’s sighs as well, became stronger and his tongue danced wisely around her clitoris, soon joined by a couple of fingers penetrating her gently. That wet feeling. He frowned,  shivering; his own desire was growing. 

But he took his time to please her soft spot a little bit. The way Levi responded to his sensuous kiss was exactly what he wanted to witness: Erwin opened his eyes and stared at her. Levi was writhing, her chest falling and raising quickly, and air was filled with her sweet, low groans. She reciprocated his stare after a while, when his lips began to suck her clitoris gently, causing to her another jolt, teeth gritting and an angry, pleased glare to the man. It didn’t happen often, but perhaps due to her taste, or to his emotions, Erwin already felt tightened by his pants. 

 He straightened his back again. He felt sorry for interrupting their intimate kiss, but she just grabbed his pants and pulled them down, frowning, letting go heavy air from her nose. Erwin was astonished by her determination, but it was definitely nothing compared to her hand pressed against his nape, pushing him closer demanding a kiss. A kiss? She really demanded a kiss from that foul mouth? Apparently, she was. Her hands grabbing his arms, she tugged him down, and let him press her against the mattress, groaning as she sensed Erwin’s member grinding against her wet feminity. 

Erwin was panting by the time they disconnected and looked at her with a shiver locked in his  gaze. Was that the right choice? Wasn’t that  dangerous? He didn’t want to find a displeasing surprise some months ahead… No, not at all… So, the commander hesitated, but he jolted when her little hand wrapped his member and guided it. He rose his brows, but she just bit her lower lip and nodded. He trusted her, in the same way she put her life in his hands. His heart just wanted to explode.

Two different voices broke in a moan as Erwin penetrated Levi. She took a deep breath scratching the man’s chest, but not causing any pain, just adding more arousal, and grabbed Erwin’s waist  with her legs, clasped so close around him. When he began to thrust with his hips, the pleasure he was giving was relaxing at first. He buried his face in Levi’s neck, leaving gentle pecks, allowing the pleasure to grow. And grow. And grow. He listened to her moans, and he moaned himself, biting his lips, sealing them when a wave of arousal was stronger than the previous one. 

"Harder" she begged, growling, biting his ear. He was just going too slow. That bite on the ear, that plea - Erwin had no further reason to resist. And he commenced to make the woman his, to cover her with the sweet marks of his devotion: his sweat, his kisses, his hands clasped so tight around her arms, her waist, her legs, leaving red, strong marks. Feeling a toned body beneath his own was enchanting, and not displeasing as the thought at first. He moaned her name, getting drunk by its meaning, "attached to". "She who joins someone else". He chose her name wisely back then, how could he even think that she was going to be so important for him, essential need to survive? He didn’t even know if he was thinking straight now, completely lost in her tender warmth, inside her, inside his woman… 

He bit her neck, and pushed himself deeper and deeper, gifting her with moans, getting those back. Levi was almost screaming. And despite the freedom he was allowed to in his private room, that was too much: he pressed his palm on her mouth, and she gave him a glare, eyes bright, filled with so many sentiments he couldn’t properly understand. She continued to writhe beneath him, joining his pleasure, becoming one with it. She tensed, she moaned, she suffocated a pleased cry in Erwin’s hand, she scratched his back causing a bit of blood flowing down his sides, staining the sheets. She arched her body, she rolled her eyes in her sockets, the man felt her convulsions right around his member. And that kind of stimulation was just the last straw. 

He moaned loudly, pushing himself as deeper as he could, shaking a bit as his pleasure reached the highest top and caused him to break his breath, to roll his eyes as well, and then, to feel weak sticks instead of solid arms, too weak to support his heavy body.

Erwin fell on Levi with a pleased puff. Tired. Satisfied.

"Levi…" he grumbled. "Hmm."

"Hmm?"

"Hm, nothing, don’t mind me" arms wrapped the woman again, a sort of haven for both of them. 

A sigh, and Levi rolled on her side,  escaping from the man’s weight above her tiny body to rest on his chest. “I can’t breath, you old fart…” Erwin’s heart was still beating like a crazy horse, and Levi loved that feeling. Not going to word it, but she found herself stroking his sweated chest, Erwin’s tobacco flavored breath in her mouth, and her eyes even caught a couple of stains on the mattress. “Look at this mess…”

He laughed. He just let it go. He allowed himself that freedom, the freedom to laugh in their caged world, in their packed roles, in their irrevocable duties. He just laughed for a moment, and he felt happy, relieved, relaxed, and a tear ran down his cheek, without any control, and  everything was just so horribly ridiculous that he could swear it was a nightmar-

"Erwin."

She cupped his face between her hands.

"Erwin, stop…"

Levi’s thumbs brushed his cheeks, and he realized that she caught the wet trace of his tear  with a slight jump of his running heart. “The window’s open” she said, as an excuse to make him stop - when he actually knew she was just tugging him back to reality. No one wanted to see another commander having a mental breakdown. 

He laughed again, but he was honest, and genuine this time. Even sweet, when he stroked her dark locks. 

"It’s been open all this time, Levi."

Erwin couldn’t see her blush, but was able to feel it burning against  his neck when Levi hid her face in the slope of his neck. Who wanted to hear the captain being a normal human being?

A chortle.

"Goodnight, Levi…"


End file.
